Lily
by piegrl12
Summary: Lily Reid, Spencer Reid's sister, is being held by a crazed murderer. Will Dr. Reid be able to get to her in time? First fic... I did win a writing contest once though XP Rated T for mentions of molestation and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :P This just kind of popped into my head in the middle of Geometry… Oops :) Well, here you go. And for the sake of things, we are going to pretend that Reid was in fact molested by his father and that he has a sister. It's kind of a one-shot, but if you guys want, I'll add another chapter to close things up. No flames please! This is my first sooo…. Read on :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The only thing I own from this story is my character, Lily Reid. **

**T for language and mention of child molestation.**

* * *

I yelled out in pain as his fist slammed against my jaw. I fell to the ground and spit out blood. "Think you're hero brother can save you now, Lily? Huh? Where's that son of a bitch now?" he screamed angrily. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my brother, Anderson! You don't know a thing about him!" I replied through gritted teeth, glaring at him while holding my side. "Funny, that you say that, Lily, considering he's watching you right now! I know all about your genius brother." Anderson said, giving a cruel smile and pointing to the video camera. He walked across the room and stood with his arms folded. "The autistic Dr. Spencer Reid, boy genius from Las Vegas. BAU agent. He devotes his life protecting others." He said. "He devotes his life making sure scumbags like you end up in prison!" I yelled angrily. "Oh does he? Well, I don't see him here, do you? Where are you, Dr. Spencer Reid? Allowing your little sister to be kidnapped and tortured, that's _real_ nice! Real heroic!" Anderson scoffed. "Shut your mouth." I said heatedly. "And what about your father? I heard he used to give your brother little nighttime visits." Anderson said. "Stop." I growled. "You heard what was going on, didn't you Lily? Even a little six year old like you must've known what was wrong! But did you do anything to save little Spencey? Nope, you didn't do anything to keep him from getting molested, did you? I think I know why." He sneered. "Shut the FUCK up!" I screamed, flying at him, only to get pulled back by the chains. "You liked it. Loved the sound of your brother's whimpers. Loved the sound of his little cock being felt up, didn't you?" He said, grabbing the front of my shirt. "God, I fucking HATE YOU! Shut up!" I screamed angrily. "Hate doesn't solve anyone's problems." Anderson said. He threw me to the ground.

He stood over me and pulled a knife from his pants. "Unfortunately, agents, this will be our final performance. I will give you my phone number. That is it. But by the time you find me, little Lily will be cut to pieces. 1-787-403-6687. Good luck." Anderson said and shut off the camera. "Now, Lily, let's have some fun." He said, twirling the knife through his fingers. He roughly grabbed me and unhooked my chains. He dragged me to a table, all the while I was screaming and kicking. He strapped me to the table and shone a bright light on me. I squinted and shivered against the cold metal. I heard his phone vibrate. "Ah, look who's calling, Lily." He said as he flipped it open and set it on speakerphone. "Hello, Dr. Reid." He said coolly. "Leave her alone, you merciless bastard." My brother growled. Anderson laughed. "But then I wouldn't have any fun!" he said and flicked his knife across my knuckles. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out. "Listen to me, Anderson: You are a deranged psychopath in a psychotic break. Pain turns you on. You're too far into your break to feel anything." Hotch said, sounding far away. "Ah, Agent Hotchner. How are you doing, you know with your wife being murdered and all?" Anderson asked calmly. "Stop it, Anderson. This is between you and me. Leave them out of it." I growled. "No talking, Lily." Anderson said cruelly. He sliced my hand open with his knife. I cursed as blood streamed from my hand. "Lily? Are you okay?" Spencer asked. "I'm-I'm fine, Spence. I'm fine." I responded, elevating my bleeding hand. "Shut up!" Anderson yelled before me drove the knife in between my ribs. I screamed as the sharp pain burned through my body. "Guess you're too late, Dr. Spencer Reid. You're baby sister is going to die on my table, my knife in between her ribs. And you're going to have to listen." He growled. "No, no, no!" my brother yelled. "Just hold on, Lily. We're going to get you, just hold on." I struggled for breath, feeling as through my lungs were collapsing. "It's not your fault, Spence. None of you should be blaming yourself. You couldn't have done anything." I rasped. "Just hold on, baby." Prentiss whispered. "Spencer? You listen to me now. Whatever you do… Do not get back on Diluadid… I will personally fly down from heaven and… and kick your ass." I said as forcefully as I could. "O-Okay." Spencer said quietly. "Spencer Reid. You promise me." I demanded. "I-I promise." His voice was thick with tears. "Aawh, how sweet. I'm touched." Anderson sneered. I lay my head back against the cold table and tried to find a more comfortable position. "Too bad you're too late." He said, stroking back my bloodied hair.

I lay on the freezing metal, my head back and my eyes closed. I could feel each breath becoming more and more labored. The only warmth I felt was the blood seeping through my fingers.

_C'mon Spencer. Hotch. Morgan. Please hurry._

* * *

**Like it? Do review :) It would make me ever so happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Aah sorry I haven't updated in like a thousand years… School has been disgusting. My English teachers a crazy person and we had this huge research project… Anyways here's the second part of my story! Hope you like! **

**Oh and this should be the last part of this story…. So yeah XP**

**Rated T for language and slight violence.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds… Yet. *Evil grin* :DDD**

I was sure I was dying.

I was going to die on a cold table, at the hands of a maniac, with a knife in between my ribs. Leaving my brother behind, my heroic genius brother. What was going to become of him? My thoughts wandered to my brother's team. Morgan would be flipping a giant bitch right now, yelling to go faster, to do something. I could see Prentiss letting her raven hair fall in front of her face to hide her fear. JJ would be sitting next to her, tight-lipped, trying to comfort my hysterical brother. I could picture Garcia pacing in her lair, glancing at her screens, or perhaps trying to track the cell signal, her fingers flashing across the computer keys. Hotch would be silent, his face expressionless. I knew he would be thinking about me, trying to get to me fast enough. I felt guilty for leaving them all behind. I thought of the things I would miss, like Spencer being 10 years clean. Jack's graduation. Garcia and Kevin's wedding. I wouldn't ever get to hear Spencer rattle off useless information that had absolutely no relevance to my life again, or listen to Morgan and Garcia's hilarious conversations. But mostly, I felt guilty for leaving all of them behind. I didn't want their last image of me to be a bleeding, bruised mass of a girl. I shifted slightly, grunting as the knife sent a cold shiver through my body. I watched Anderson pull a chair next to me and toss the phone across the room. I could feel my blood pooling on the table and heard drops of it splatter the floor. I just wanted to die, so I could stop feeling pain and stop listening to my blood spatter. I opened my eyes as I heard a gun click. "Give me a reason." My brother growled, aiming his silver revolver at Anderson's head.

"Spencer." I croaked, happiness welling up inside my chest. I saw Morgan and Prentiss step into the light, followed by JJ and Hotch. Anderson whipped around, his back to me. "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted. "Rescuing my sister." Spencer replied, narrowing his eyes. "Too bad." Anderson sneered, holding up a remote. "I rigged the place. You shoot, and we all go up in flames." I saw Spencer falter, biting his lip nervously. "I didn't want you to die, Spencer. That would just be too easy." Anderson continued. "I had hoped you'd be tortured enough to kill yourself." Anger bubbled in my stomach. I grasped the hilt of the knife. "Poor Lily here," he gestured to me. "Would have died and you would've been alone. Nothing but your drugs to keep you company. You're going to be alone forever, Spencer Reid." I tugged at the knife in my ribs, gritting my teeth to keep from screaming as I pulled it out. It was wet with thick, red blood. "Alone until you overdose, or kill yourself. You pathetic asshole." He sneered. I was enraged, and I summoned up all my energy. I drove the knife into Anderson's back, hooking it under his skin. I pulled him close and placed my mouth next to his ear. "Nobody calls my brother an asshole." I whispered, twisting the knife. "Have fun burning in hell, Anderson." I pushed him off me and heard his body hit the ground with a thud. I fell back, dots dancing in my vision. "Ambulance!" Hotch yelled. Spencer ran over and grabbed my hand. "You're going to be okay, Lily. I got you. You're okay." He said, tears brimming in his eyes. I gave him a weak smile and lay my head on his arm. "I love you, Spence." I whispered. He kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Lily."

**All done! Did you like it? Please tell me! Review, my friends. It would make me very happy 3 **

**Thanks! **


End file.
